


Assistance

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, M/M, Photography, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 09:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Barry assists, but Harry's in charge.





	Assistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenityreview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenityreview/gifts), [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts), [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/gifts).



> Dedicated to Unknown Warrior (no AO3 sadly), Serenityreview, Soph, and Green Sphynx, whose praise of the snippet I posted on Discord inspired me to write a full version.
> 
> Inspired by this [gifset](http://randomsakura.tumblr.com/post/177198541926/shameless-blogger-barry-allens-daddy-issue-with).

Barry walks in on Harry jacking off.  His mouth waters once his eyes hone in on Harry’s cock.  He licks his lips.

He eventually drags his eyes back up to Harry’s.

“Want any help with that?” Barry says even though his eyes plead _please let me help you—please please please!_

Harry’s gaze pins him in place.  Those lips barely dam his pleas.  Barry was doing his best considering he was a such a vocal lover; he knows Harry doesn’t like begging.

Harry snatches a fistful of Barry’s hair once he finally allows him to approach.  It’s goopy with product.

“Wash this crap out,” he says as he wipes his hand on Barry’s shirt.

Barry whimpers, but obediently shuffles away to purge the gunk from his hair.  He comes back dripping.  Harry considers telling him to dry himself off properly.

He reconsiders when his cock throbs with need.

He grabs Barry’s hair again.  It’s cool and slick against burning skin.

Harry looks him in the eye and sets one thing straight, “You can assist, but I’m in charge.”

“Yeah,” Barry nods minutely enough not to dislodge Harry’s hand. “You’re in charge.”

“...” Harry stares at him until Barry gets dizzy trying not to squirm.  Harry guides him onto his knees. “Go on then.”

Barry wraps his lips around Harry’s cock.  Just the head for now.  He’d choke himself swallowing Harry’s entire length down if Harry didn’t keep a firm grip on his hair.  He’s too impatient—too impulsive to wait.  He’d redefine _quickie_ if it were up to him.  But with Harry at the reigns, Barry gets exactly what he should, when he should.

Harry steadily lets Barry take him deeper.  Barry looks up at him desperate for more, as always, but Barry behaves and doesn’t beg.  Barry swallows once Harry’s balls rest against his chin.

Harry comes with a grunt.  He tells Barry not to swallow yet.

“Open,” Harry pats Barry’s cheek.

Barry obeys.

Harry says he’d like to take a picture.

Barry hitches.

Harry leads them when they’re together, but he won’t make this a command; He won’t even sway his decision with praise.

Barry nods all on his own.

Now, Harry will let him know how gorgeous, how handsome he looks with his come pooled in his mouth.  How marvelous it’ll be to preserve this moment.  How good he’s been.

Barry’s eyes are blown, and he’s trembling by the time Harry pockets his phone.  Harry tells him he can close now.  Barry does, his jaw no doubt aching.

“You’ve been so good for me.  Would you like to swallow?”

Barry shakes his head.

“No?” Harry says with mock ignorance. “What would you like then?”

Barry humps air, gaze glued to the damp tent in his jeans.

Harry smirks as he settles and braces himself against the wall to knead Barry’s crotch with his boot.

Barry shudders and moans as he comes.  He clamps his mouth shut to keep Harry’s cum from slipping out.

“Swallow,” Harry says once Barry’s jeans flatten darker than before.

He follows the roll of Barry’s Adam’s apple.

Barry shivers when Harry says, “Excellent as always, Mister Allen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what you do here and everywhere!


End file.
